This disclosure generally relates to a computer implementation and more specifically to a computer-implemented process and apparatus for presenting information in a particular physical format and for transforming this information into an audio output based upon a user's tactile selection.
Visually impaired individuals are frequently challenged by difficulties in perceiving spatial and/or other relationships using available tactual information. This situation presents itself in numerous ways to a visually impaired person in everyday life as there are few frames of reference available through the sense of touch from which he or she may conceptualize the world around them. Accordingly, there is a need in the relevant art that provides a way for a visually impaired person to conceptualize spatial and/or other relationships using the sense of touch. The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.